


Roundabout

by skywalkerluke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Family time, Fluff, Force Bond, Gen, Jedi Ben Solo, Kid Fic, Redemption, after the last jedi, skywalker-solo family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke
Summary: Kylo Ren defects to the Resistance, and becomes Ben Solo once again, making himself a home, and getting a family on the way.based on jjsnrk fanart on tumblr





	Roundabout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjsnrk (on tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jjsnrk+%28on+tumblr%29).



> Hello!  
> This is the first Star Wars fanfic I've written and felt confortable sharing. It was inspired by jjsnrk fanart (www.jjsnrk.tumblr.com/post/169466534889). Thank you so much for your amazing work, and for curing my writer's block.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Ben had come back to the Resistance. To his mother, father, uncle, to Rey. She had been the one to bring him out of the Darkside, her presence in his mind just too great, too filled with sorrow, and love and hope, that he just couldn’t hold it anymore. The hold Snoke had on his mind was broken, and Ben drowned in Rey’s light. He never wanted to surface again.  
He gave them every information he had, about the First Order and the Knights of Ren, having datapads filled with information. The Knights came after him, after all, two of them asking for a chance of redemption, and the four others came after his head, wanting to please the now Supreme Leader Hux. Needless to say that Ben and Rey battled them side-by-side, and won every single one of them.  
Many years later, after the war had been won, and the Third Republic had been put in place, Ben found himself on Ahch-To again, watching Rey’s stomach blossom with their child. He could feel their child on the Force, the tiny beam of light, so pure and untouched by any evil. Ben never wanted anything to happen to the most amazing thing he had ever done in his life. He wold never be completely light, he had never been, and never would, after years of being a Knight of Ren. But the tiny being that was growing inside of Rey was light, and Ben promised himself that nothing would ever tarnish their child.  
Rey gave birth to their son in a summer night, sweaty and breathless with exertion. Her smile as she held the tiny, pink, squirming baby to her chest was blinding - their son, Jinn Skywalker-Solo. Ben took him with careful hands, his chest exploding with the ferocity of the love he felt. Nothing could ever compare to holding his son.  
Jinn, as every Skywalker so far, were Force-sensitive. Rey and Ben trained him in the way of the Force since he was a youngling, desperately trying to not make the same mistakes that generations of Jedi Masters had. Rey and Ben both were Jedi Masters, having been trained by Luke after Ben’s defection from the darkside. Yavin IV was again the home of a Jedi Academy, and while Rey was in charge of training the younglings, Ben had become the Jedi’s Order emissary to the Senate.  
Jinn was five years old when he started asking about his father’s job, charmed by his grandmother’s stories about the adventures she had while being a Senator, and the tales great-uncle Luke told about how Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker worked closely with the Senate and the Senators. Ben did his best to satisfy Jinn’s curiosity without killing the magic and wonder that the boy saw in his job – and in Rey’s opinion, encouraged him way too much. That was how they found themselves in this situation: Jinn perched on his father’s shoulders while they strolled through Yavin IV, enjoying the last night before Ben had to travel again to Coruscant, Rey tucked inside her Jedi robes, her new baby bump still too small to be seen under it.  
She was startled from her thoughts when Jinn asked Ben:  
\- Dad, can I go with you tomorrow?  
Ben smiled softly at his son, having already heard this question a million times, and now having carefully crafted an answer to his son to give when Rey undoubtedly told him “no”.  
\- Go on and ask you momma, Jinn. – Ben answered  
\- That’s too dangerous for you, sweetie. – Rey said, shooting Ben a glare for making her answer their son a “no” again.  
Jinn turned to look at her, and answered sweetly:  
\- You should come with us, momma  
\- No, Jinn. Momma is baking your little brother or sister in here, and I can’t go on off-world missions. You know your Uncle Luke makes the rules.  
Jinn just looked sadly at her, extending his small arm to her and saying:  
\- Join me, please!  
\- I wonder who taught this trick to you! – Rey said with a scowl – Huh, Ben?  
\- Someone taught me! – Jinn answered with a small giggle.  
\- Well, did ”someone” tell you the first time he did this?  
\- Why, momma?  
\- It’s not going to work! – Rey said with finality, scowling at Ben.  
Jinn tugged at his father’s hair, whining that the trick didn’t work.  
\- Help me, Daaadyy.  
Ben smiled at his son, but turned to Rey with a smirk in his face:  
\- Well, son, maybe you should try ungloving before asking her.  
Rey pinched her husband’s arm, making him yelp in fake pain.  
-WHAT DADDY? Gloves? I don’t have one! – Jinn tugged hard at his father’s hair, making him actually yelp, making Rey laugh at him.  
But all Ben could remember was Rey’s face when he had first extended his ungloved hand at her, all those years ago. Her eyes, alight with unrestrained love and desire, even when they were supposed to be enemies. He couldn’t remember how far they’d come. How far he’d come. If ten years ago someone told him that this would be his life, he would’ve force-choked said person, and then sent them to a cell. But this was his life.  
The Solo name lived in him, in his children. The Skywalker legacy was alive, shining bright in the Force, a beacon of hope. He’d rebuilt what he had helped destroy, and although the lives he had taken (and let be taken) could never come back, he had achieved balance in the Force.  
For the first time in his life, Ben Solo was whole and happy. All thanks to the stubbornness of the woman he now called his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it! You can also check my tumblr on skywalker-luke.tumblr.com  
> Hit me with your thoughts about this fic :)


End file.
